


I Fall In Love With The Craziest Of Dames

by auntieann1es



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sex Toys, Trans Konan, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieann1es/pseuds/auntieann1es
Summary: Who wanted Konan/Zetsu femdom? Me apparently!This might turn into a series of Konan femdom one shots because I want her to dom Everyone but for now it's just this.





	I Fall In Love With The Craziest Of Dames

“Stop,” she commanded.

Zetsu looked up in terror. Obediently, he opened his mouth wider and allowed Konan to slide her dick out from between his lips. One of her hands held his head a few inches from her tip, and the other hand gripped her dripping length and started stroking. Zetsu whined, mouth still lolling open. “Quiet,” she said. He didn’t make another noise.

She came in gushes of white, painting his lips and spilling into his mouth. Zetsu held his mouth open to catch her seed. He resisted the moan pushing its way up his throat and shivered instead.

Konan touched his chin. “Swallow, boy.”

He closed his mouth and swallowed once, licked his lips, and swallowed again.

“Good. If only you could always be that good.”

Zetsu resisted the urge to sob when Konan hauled him to his feet, led him to the other side of the room and instructed him to kneel on the pillow set there for him. He did as he was told, quaking hands resting on his knees.

Konan rifled through the bottom drawer of her small study, retrieving a mass of wires and bringing them to his side. She attached vibrating beads to his nipples and cock. She kneeled behind him, setting a larger vibrator down to prepare his ass.

Zetsu breathed harder. The noises would drive him mad before the vibrators even turned on. No, the thought that he wouldn’t even get to cum after all of this prep work was already driving him insane.

Konan’s fingers pressed harder, angrier. Zetsu gasped as soon as she grazed his prostate. She thrust in and out harder still.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Oh you are?” Suddenly she was still. The air was still, everything was too static.

Zetsu bit his lip and nodded, looking far away.

Konan’s fingers left him. He felt the head of the vibrator on his hole for just a second before she shoved it all the way in. Zetsu whimpered.

When she flipped the switch and the vibrators all turned on at once, Zetsu screamed. The tears that had threatened to spill from his eyes finally fell. His fingernails dug into his knees so hard they might have drawn blood if he were human. He wasn’t going to cum, he was going to burst into flames.

He wailed and cried until Konan placed her hand over his mouth gently, and he was allowed solace in her palm. He let himself breathe and calm down.

Konan lowered herself to kneel on the front of his pillow. She ran her hands up and down his torso, warming his goose bumped flesh. A finger pushed on one nipple vibrator, grazed down to lightly stroke his cock, traced circles into the skin of his thigh.

Her other hand cupped the back of his head and brought it forward to rest on her chest. Feather-light fingertips swirled through his short hair.

“Do you know what I’m going to say to you?”

His eyes shut tightly. “Don’t cum.”

“Yes, and?”

“Don’t bite you again.”

This was the fifth time he had failed to keep his teeth off of her, and the fifth time she had punished him. He felt disgusting, he couldn’t keep his mouth wide enough to pleasure her and still she took the time to be gentle with him. Maybe that was part of the punishment, psychological torture as she thumbed the tears away from his cheeks.

Konan lifted his chin so he would look up at her stern face. “That’s right. Good boy.” She pressed her lips gently to his forehead.

The vibrators turned off earlier today. She removed them in the same order they had been put on, first the nipples, then cock, then the one in his ass.

She helped him to a standing position, fetched his pants and helped him into them. She arranged his achingly-hard cock in his pants to her liking, then pulled his cloak back on.

“There you go. No touching yourself, remember? Come back tomorrow.” She held the back of his neck and walked him to her door and stopped him there. She pulled the collar of his cloak down enough to press a kiss to his neck before giving him one more push. “Goodbye.”

Zetsu stood there outside her door for a moment before shaking himself off and starting down the hall. Why he did these things to himself, he'd never know.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so freaking weird and ooc hfjghkj i hope y'all like it
> 
> the title is from the Mother Mother song 'Problems'


End file.
